This is Hell
by theroz
Summary: Inspirée de The Swann , cette fanfic pleine de decadence met en scene DracoM et 2 OC , si vous aimez les histoires vraies , le contact parfois violent avec la realité ,cette fic est faite pour vous .Bonne lecture


Salut a tous , voici le premier chapitre de ma toute premiere fanfic, inspirée de The Swann de Sahenia . Il s'agit en fait , d'un parrallele a son histoire ,j'ai eu l'autorisation d'utiliser son personnage Julia ,apart cette derniere tous les personnages (y compris asteria ), lieux , creatures ,sorts etc etc appartiennent à JK Rowling , et je ne gagne pas un gallion sur cette fanfic . En dehors de ça , je risque d'avoir un peu de mal a poster regulierement , donc voici un petit bout, je suis ouverte a toutes vos propositions d'evolution de l'histoire ( j'y reflechis toujours). Dites moi ce que vous pensez du personnage, ce n'est qu'une ebauche ! Bonne lecture !!

Nom de Dieu … Encore une année, la dernière .

Poudlard, Serpentard, je suffoque déjà. A moins que ce ne soit la fumée, peu importe.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, en finir, passer mes A.S.P., et partir …

L'été est déjà loin. Je m'en vais retrouver Drago et ses amis.

Chacun doit rester à sa place, les pauvres avec les pauvres, les sang-de-bourbe avec les sang-de-bourbe, les gens comme nous avec les Malfoys. Ainsi va la vie, c'est comme ça que fonctionne notre petit monde.

**- Dépêche-toi, idiot ! **

L'elfe traine la pate, qu'est ce qu'il m'insupporte celui là.

**- Dépêche-toi ou je te jure que je te coupe ta sale oreille de porc !**

L'animal dégoutant pousse le chariot avec plus d' « entrain ». Non, mes parents ne sont pas là, des choses à régler de leur coté…

J'aperçois Parkinson, toujours aussi vulgaire celle là, adossée lascivement contre un wagon,

son petit carré court à la Posh Spice magnifiquement lustré, je dirais même huileux, sa bouche couleur bouton d'acné en cul de poule. Je me suis toujours demandé si à sa naissance les medicomages l'avaient attrapée par le visage, ça expliquerait sa sale gueule de pékinois.

Quoi qu'il en soit Drago n'est pas là, tout du moins pas encore, ou peut-il …

**-Maîtresse Asteria veut-elle que je monte ses bagages dans le train ? **

**-Tu t'attendais à ce que je le fasse moi-même ou quoi ? Active-toi !**

**-Très bien maîtresse.**

La créature hisse les bagages dans le train et dans un « Pop ! » discret disparaît.

Je me dirige vers la petite trainé brune de ma démarche la plus assurée, faisant danser mes cheveux dorés dans le vent, balançant mes hanches avec classe et sensualité.

**-Parkinson.** Je m'efforce de prendre un air condescendant, en fait, non, c'est mon air naturel.

**-Bonjour Asteria, comment vas-tu **Elle tourne ses petits yeux incroyablement fardés vers moi**, j**e la toise, observe avec dégout son maquillage de camion volé, sa tenue, décolleté outrageusement plongeant, jeans slim taille basse délavé et troué, chaussures pointues à talons aiguilles…

**-Où sont Drago et Blaise ?**

**-Blaise est dans le train, et pour Drago, en fait, je l'attends.**

-**Comme d'habitude quoi**.- je la vois tressaillir légèrement- **Un problème ?**

**-J'ai simplement hâte de le revoir. **

Une fraction de seconde plus tard j'aperçois le jeune homme en question, parlant distraitement avec sa mère, il semble un peu agacé, elle le couve des yeux puis prend l'air contrariée, quelle comédienne …

**-Asteria ! **Je tourne la tête, reconnaissant Blaise, il descend les quelques marches du train, s'approche de moi tel un félin, ses habits de moldus me permettent de discerner son corps que je ne connais pas cœur, il esquisse un mouvement de son bras gauche, m'incitant à m'approcher, et m'en entoure la taille, me tirant vers lui il murmure …

**-Toujours aussi bandante…**

**-Toujours aussi fin.**

Il rapproche encore un peu son visage du mien , plante son regard ténébreux dans le mien ,tire mon corps maigre contre le sien et m'embrasse avec une douceur infinie , ses lèvres douces déposent de tendres baisers sur ma bouche , sa main droite jusqu'ici inactive se loge dans ma nuque , dérangeant mes cheveux .Il embrasse a présent mon cou , le mordille doucement , je me sens défaillir , et commence a ressentir de la chaleur dans mon bas ventre …Il interrompt nos retrouvailles .

**-Toujours aussi facilement excitable à ce que je vois.**

**-La ferme** .Dis-je d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique, je reprends là où nous nous étions arrêtés et dévore ses lèvres chaudes et humides.

**-Tu m'as manqué.** Ces mots mettent fin à ma transe. Je décolle mes lèvres de Blaise et déglutit avec difficulté, ces effusions d'amour m'ont toujours semblées d'une niaiserie folle. Je vois au loin Crabbe et Goyle venir vers nous de leur pas lourds et lents .Je m'engouffre dans le wagon, mon partenaire avec moi, sans même jeter un regard au couple sur le quai.


End file.
